warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Instructions
Follow these basic instructions... they will help you as you play. If you wish to join this game, tell MP15102005 'under 'MP15102005's message wall. IMPORTANT You MUST follow these rules or I will kick you out 1 You may NOT edit anything on this wiki. If you edit even one word ''on this wiki, you will be forever kicked out of the game. 2 '''MP15102005 '''is the owner and leader of this wiki/game. Before you do anything, you MUST consult the owner, or anyone else they mention. To contact '''MP15102005', go to MP15102005's message wall. 3 This game is managed and operated by MP15102005. You may NOT object to anything that MP15102005 '''decides for this game. E.g. if '''MP15102005 '''decides to make a battle happen between ThunderClan and RiverClan, and you die, you may not come back to life. Instead, your warrior name and your username will be posted on the StarClan page. 4 The very first leader and medicine cat will be chosen by '''MP15102005. After that, if you wish to become a medicine cat, you may place a request under MP15102005's message wall. If you are leader, and your deputy dies, you will be given a list by MP15102005 '''or one of the senior members from which you may choose a deputy. You may NOT choose a deputy whose name is not on the list. 5 If your mentor thinks you are ready enough to become a warrior, then they will say so to your Clan leader and to '''MP15102005. ALL warrior assessments MUST be supervised by MP15102005 '''in order for the assessed cat to become a warrior. If a warrior assessment is completed WITHOUT supervision, you, your mentor, and your Clan leader will risk being kicked out. 6 You may only play this game if MP15102005 or any of the senior members are online. They will tell you when they are online by posting a message on '''MP15102005's message wall. 7 If you copy anything from this wiki, you will be warned and be told to remove it. If you don't remove it within the next three days, an admin from this wiki will remove it for you Things you must know before playing this game 1 Timing - 'one moon in warrior cats is equivalent to one week on this wiki. E.g. if you are a new-born kit, you will be made an apprentice in ''six weeks, equivalent to the warriors' six moons. 2 '''Seasons - '''the warrior seasons (greenleaf summer, leaf-fall autumn, leaf-bare winter and newleaf spring) are going to be equivalent to the seasons in the southern hemisphere of the world. E.g. January is '''greenleaf. July is leaf-bare. 3 Hunting - '''the effect of hunting patrols is decided by '''MP15102005. Obviously, you will obtain more prey in greenleaf than you will in leafbare, but you may not object to anything MP15102005 '''decides. Hunting patrols are decided by the Clan deputy. 4 '''Patrolling - '''A battle may be declared by '''MP15102005 '''at any time. Most of the time, patrolling will be efficient, and no border clashes will occur. However, if a border skirmish happens, you won't actually be participating in it; the effect will just be decided by '''MP15102005. Patrols are decided by the Clan deputy. 5 Death '- '''If you die in a battle, you won't ''actually ''die. Your death is merely decided by '''MP15102005'. You may choose a kit to begin another life, but it must not be taken.